


Tie You Up

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Japanese Rope Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: You decided to spice up your relationship with Sonny.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Kudos: 16





	Tie You Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mgarner1227](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgarner1227/gifts).



***

“Sonny, this is the fifth late night in a row,” you whined into the receiver. “I am starting to think you are purposely avoiding me.”

“Babe, you know it is not like that,” Sonny replied, rubbing his forehead. “I have this big case and this lawyer –”

“Buchanan,” you interrupted. 

“Right, he takes no shit. He’s a formidable defense attorney. He used to give Barba lotta grief. I just want to make sure I have all my ducks in a row. I am still pretty green to all of this and I don’t want to give him any advantage.”

“I know; I am sorry to be giving you grief. I just … miss you,” you sighed, as you folded your laundry. “I’m lonely.” You waited a beat before continuing; your voice was a near whisper. “And horny.”

Sonny shifted in his seat, your words shooting straight down to his cock. “I know babe. I am too. I promise I will make it up to you. Tomorrow is Friday – we have opening statements and then I will be free for the whole weekend.” 

“Okay,” you replied. “Come to my place. I’m working until noon and then taking a class until 3; we can get a head start to the weekend.” 

“Oh, that’s right. How are ya classes?”

“Going really well. Learning a lot,” you replied. “See you soon.”

“Perfect. Love you doll.”

“Love you too. Good luck tomorrow. I can’t wait to hear all about it.”

You and Sonny had an active, healthy sex life. Despite the busy schedules you both had - sometimes it felt as if you were passing ships - you both made sure to make each other a priority and regularly had sex.

What Sonny didn’t know was that after a night with your girlfriends where the talk steered into beyond 50 shades, your curiosity got the best of you and you became slightly infatuated with Kinbaku - Japanese bondage. Kinbaku involves tying someone using simple but intricate, gorgeous patterns using several pieces of rope, usually hemp or linen. The idea behind it is to use the rope as a symbol of power.

You had just finished your classes and became very proficient. The idea of tying Sonny up and having him completely at your mercy was titillating.

****

Despite being an ADA, Sonny was still, by nature a cop. So when he noticed the door to your apartment was ajar, inner alarms went off. He instinctively reached for his holster that was no longer there. “Y/N?” he called out. The apartment was pitch black and he cautiously turned on the lights.

What he saw surprised him.

There was an empty chair with a coil of red jute rope on the seat. 

“Y/N?” he called out once more. 

You cleared your throat, drawing attention to yourself. Sonny felt all the blood in his body drain and pool south. There you were, in Sonny’s dress blues – just the shirt, sans pants and a pair of black patent pumps. Your makeup was heavy – dark lined eyes and pouty red lips. Your hair was pulled back into a low chignon; it was all topped off with his service hat. 

Sonny let out a whistle. “Y/N,” he rumbled your name, his tone dark. His bright blue eyes were filled with want and desire. “What is all of this?”

You ignored him as you circled around him, taking in his appearance. Sonny wore a fitted dark charcoal grey three piece suit with an orange speckled tie. His ass looked really good and you had to control yourself from just throwing him down and climbing on top of him (even if you could, you were petite in comparison).

“There was a complaint about marijuana from the neighbors. I had to come and do a search to see if there’s any illicit contraband,” you replied seriously. You felt corny with your prepared dialogue and hoped Sonny would play along.

“I hope you have a warrant for that; I know my rights,” Sonny replied, stifling a chuckle as he began to remove his suit jacket. 

“Uh-uh, keep your hands where I can see them,” you replied sternly. Sonny cocked a brow as he shrugged his jacket back on, his hands raised in front of his chest. 

You helped him out of his jacket, tossing it on the couch. Sonny began to protest, knowing his jacket would wrinkle but you gave him a stern look which instantly quieted him. You then quietly began to roll up the sleeves of his white dress shirt. 

Sonny towered over you, being six feet tall. Yet from day one all you knew of him was as a gentle giant. You met while he was taking evening classes at Fordham - you literally fell into his arms on a very crowded 1 train that jerked to a stop after someone pulled the emergency cord. Your coffee spilled everywhere. At the time he was a 3L at Fordham Law and you were at nearby Fordham getting your advanced certificate in advanced faith formation and Christian spirituality.

After a few more causal run-ins on the subway – you always had a habit of getting on and off around the same spot on the platform (something Sonny later warned you to not do), Sonny asked you out for coffee. It was near instant love as he regaled you with stories of working for the 16th over napoleons and coffee and you challenged and piqued his mind on the complexities of faith, something that he struggled with given the nature of his work.

After you rolled up his sleeves, you stood on your tiptoes to press a small kiss to the corner of his lips. You removed the rope from the seat. “Take a seat,” you commanded, patting the empty chair. Sonny sat, his hand rested on his chin, his long fingers covered part of his mouth, which was twitching into a smile. He was eager to see how this all played out. 

“I have a warrant – right here,” you replied unbuttoning your – well Sonny’s – shirt. Under his dress blues, you wore a sheer tulle embroidered bodysuit with a thong back and an open gusset. It was embroidered with marijuana leaves. You saw it hanging in the window display of a storefront near where you took your class; it was practically kismet. The embroidered leaves covered you strategically but left very little to the imagination.

Sonny felt his cock twitch as he drank you in; his pants became uncomfortably tight. “Oh my, be still my heart.”

You sat on Sonny’s lap and without hesitation, his hands were all over you. You pulled away, standing once more. “Oh no. You made me wait for almost a whole week. You can wait a little more.” Sonny knew he was in for a long night.

“Come on babe,” Sonny begged. “Please.” He was already incredibly turned on, his voice was stressed and it played out in his accent, the diphthong made the vowel in on, sound like awn. 

“Nope, no can do,” you replied sweetly, your voice in sing-song. Gripping Sonny’s face, you kissed him passionately. You felt his cock harden underneath you. “Oh Sonny, why didn’t you disclose you had a concealed carry? I’m going to need to restrain you.” And very quickly, before his brain even registered what was happening, you had his arms tied behind his back in “teppo” also known as shouldering the rifle. 

“Y/N?” Sonny questioned, his heart beginning to race. “Whatcha playin’ at?”

You stood before Sonny and were pleased at your handiwork. “See, you thought I was taking a class on theology, but instead, I was taking a rope-play class. And I thought we could have a lot of fun with it,” you replied, shrugging off Sonny’s police shirt entirely. Sonny’s eyes nearly popped out of his head as your words registered. You sat on Sonny’s lap again and rubbed your self shamelessly, feeling his erection straining against his pants. Your eyes met and for an instant your resolve softened. “You trust me, right Sonny?” 

Sonny detected the hesitancy in your voice. “I trust you. If it gets too much, I know our word. Gabagool.” 

You smiled brightly in triumph before kissing him once more. Your tongues slid against each other; he tasted like mint and coffee. With each passing second, the kiss grew with intensity and need. You ran your hands through his silver hair as you continued to grind against his erection, eliciting repeated groans from him. 

Sonny felt helpless as his hands were tied. He felt like he was a prisoner, which he suspected was the point. He was desperate for relief and his hips jerked instinctively. You responded by getting off of him.

“No,” Sonny whined. “I’ll stay still,” he promised. Come back.”

You dropped to your knees and spread Sonny’s legs so you were in between them. You ran your hands up his covered legs, before settling at his thighs. You scraped your nails against his thighs and you felt his muscles twitch. You fumbled with his pants, working to unbuckle his belt and unfasten the button and zipper. Sonny raised his hips slightly in an effort to help you so you could remove his pants. 

You palmed his erection through his boxers. “Oh, that’s not a gun at all!” you quipped with a smirk. Sonny threw his head back and moaned. “Fuck, y/n. That feels good.” 

“Imagine how much better it would feel with my mouth on ya,” you commented, your brow cocked. Without missing a beat, you reached into his boxers and released his cock. His cock was painfully hard; pre-cum weeped from the tip. You licked your lips hungrily, desperate to suck his cock. You knew he was desperate too. Instead you spat in your hand and proceeded to give him a hand-job. “Ah fuck love,” Sonny rumbled. “Such a tease.”

“It must be so painful to have an attractive police officer like myself here, and you can’t do anything about it,” you teased as your hand stroked him rhythmically. The dampness in between your legs grew and you could feel your arousal between your legs drip. You continued to work Sonny with your hand. Truly you took endless pride in knowing that you were the sole cause for him falling apart. 

“Are you going to fuck me with this cock?” 

“Yes,” Sonny hissed. His eyes were slammed shut, as he lost himself in the pleasure of your strokes. 

“Then you better not come.” 

Sonny’s eyes flew open as you removed your hand. You pushed over a chair and sat across from him. Sonny’s eyes were fixed on you as you removed your heels and spread your legs. He could see the large dark spot that had formed along the gusset of the bodysuit you wore and could smell the musky sweet scent that was distinctly yours. You spread your legs and gave Sonny an eyeful of your soaked pussy. You had recently gotten waxed, and your delicate skin glistened with your arousal. You slid a finger down your lips, before sliding a finger inside of you. Your eyes fluttered closed as you began to masturbate, your lips were parted slightly; your skin was flushed with feverish desire. Sonny’s eyes were fixated on your movements. 

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Sonny groaned. “I want to taste your pussy so badly.” 

“We’ll see,” you sang. You scooted down on the chair, so that you were on the edge of the seat. Leaning back and gripping the edge of the chair on the sides, you raised your legs so that your feet were on his thighs. You knew from past experience with Sonny that he had a bit of a foot kink, so you made sure that your feet were well taken care of and that your toes were always well-dressed, with a not a chip in the polish in sight. Your feet were perpendicular on either side of his cock, and you began to move your feet in unison as you gave him a foot-job. Sonny’s head flew back once more, and he moaned your name loudly. “Oh God, fuck, Y/N!” 

The muscles in your legs quivered as you continued to stroke his cock with your feet. Beads of sweat rolled down your face and your core trembled. It was as if you were having your own workout. 

“Keep that up babe and I am going to come,” Sonny warned. You nodded and slowed your movements before coming to a full stop. 

“I am going to remove the ropes,” you began. “Don’t try anything funny.” You sat up fully in the chair and removed Sonny’s hat, tossing it to the side. You reached behind and undid your chignon, letting your hair cascade over your shoulders. 

Walking behind Sonny, you quickly undid the ropes. Sonny groaned as his arms resumed sensation from the position they were in as the lactic acid that had previously built up began to dissipate. Sonny quickly kicked off his shoes and the remainder of his clothing while you gathered the rope together once more. 

Without warning, Sonny scooped you, throwing you over his shoulder. His hand came down on your ass with a large spank before grabbing a fistful of flesh, squeezing. “Sonny!” you squealed. “I told you not to-,” you began, warning. Another smack landed on your ass. 

“Doll, you had your fun. Now it’s my turn,” Sonny replied huskily. Sonny carried you over to your bedroom, before throwing you gently over onto the bed. The bed creaked with Sonny’s weight. He covered his body with yours and kissed you once more. His hips rubbed against you and instinctively you raised your hips, desperate for some friction to ease the growing ache in your loins. 

You wrapped your legs around Sonny’s waist eagerly. Sonny nuzzled your neck and you moved your head to the side to provide him with greater access. He sucked on a particularly sensitive spot along your neckline and you moaned. Your eyes which had shuttered closed, opened and you saw the red rope on the bed and you deduced that Sonny had brought it in with him when he carried you in. 

You used the palms of your hands to push Sonny’s weight off of you and rolled him into his back. Straddling him, you leaned over to grab the rope and quickly tied bound his wrists together and then bound his arms over his head using a simple column knot along the bedpost. 

Sonny let out what sounded like a combination of a sob/groan. “No, no,” you commented. “Tonight’s about what I want… and what I want, is to suck your cock.”

You bent down and gently kissed Sonny before making your way down his body, placing kisses along his body.

Your lips were plush and soft; Sonny shivered under your kisses. Finally, you reached in between his legs and without missing a beat, or even waiting for him to say anything, you took him in your mouth. Sonny wanted nothing more to wrap his hands through your hair but he couldn’t. He tugged on the restraints hoping they’d give but you had him secured. 

You rhythmically bobbed on his impressive shaft. His cock was painfully hard; the mix of his salty pre-cum and his own musky, masculine scent sent you into overdrive. As your mouth worked him, you used your hand to stroke the shaft, adding to his pleasure. Another hand went to his balls, cupping and rolling them gently. You hummed around his cock and the vibrations caused Sonny’s hips to jerk upwards in response. You continued your oral ministrations, using the flat of your tongue to run up and down the sides of his shaft. You then used the point of your tongue to flick against the underside of the head of his cock. You took your time, no rush to do anything more. Sonny groaned. “Oh fuck doll - need to – need to –” he choked out. 

You pulled off with a very audible, wet sounding pop. Sonny’s chest rose and fell, his heart was hammering in his chest. You moved to his side, and pressed small kisses by the corner of his mouth. Sonny was quivering, sweat dripping from every pore. Some of his hair was plastered against his forehead. “I love sucking your cock,” you purred in his ear. “Makes me so… wet.”

Sonny turned his head to kiss you deeply, which you obliged. As you kissed him, you reached down to his cock and resumed jerking him off. You could feel him starting to tense and you knew he wasn’t going to last much longer so you slowly came to a stop. 

You climbed on top of Sonny, and began to remove the halter top portion of your bodysuit. “Leave it on,” Sonny replied, his normally bright blue eyes were heavy lidded and blown with lust. “You look so fucking hot.” 

You cocked your head and nodded, before rising up slightly to reach down and guide him inside of you. Sonny let out a string of curses in Italian as you sighed, blissfully feeling full. Languidly you began rocking and bouncing against him. Sonny grunted as your pussy gripped his cock tightly like a vice. 

“Oh Dominick,” you moaned obscenely and loudly, not caring if your neighbors heard. “I fucking love your cock.” You knew from past experience calling Sonny by his name always gave him an extra oomph. Your head fell forward as you dug your nails into his chest, leaving crescent marks on his skin. 

Sonny grunted as you rode his cock. He was desperate to touch you. It was driving him absolutely mad that he couldn’t. “Please,” he begged. “Baby girl I want to make you feel so good.” 

You opened your eyes and met Sonny’s eyes. You nodded. “Okay.” Slowly you climbed off of Sonny and on very wobbly legs, loosened the rope. Sonny grimaced as his arms began to regain their function. Standing fully in front of you, Sonny drank you in once more. Your eyes raked Sonny from head to groin, and somehow seeing his cock coated in your cream made you even more aroused. 

There was a glint in Sonny’s eyes and he gave you a very knowing smirk. You stood against the bed, waiting to see who would move next. Sonny did - he took one step and grabbed you by the outsides of your thighs. Before you knew it, you were flat on your back on the bed, your ankles hoisted in the air. Sonny stroked cock against your labia, coating his cock with more of your arousal. “Look how wet you are for me. Dimmi come ti piace scopare.” Sonny slowly sunk back into you, balls deep. The lewd mixture of moans and skin on skin filled the room as he pounded into you, bumping your cervix with each snap of his hips. Sonny turned his attention to one leg and pressed kisses before gently grazing your skin with his teeth. 

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God,” you babbled incoherently. You reached down to rub your clitoris in concentric circles. Sonny looked down to watch his cock disappear in and out of you. He grunted as he continued to fuck you relentlessly. Your tits were straining against the bodysuit, the material provided delicate pressure against your sensitive nipples. You were completely wrecked as you were ravaged by Sonny. 

Sonny all of a sudden dropped his full weight on top of you. His arms braced the side of your head and your legs hooked around his hips. You kept rubbing your clit while another hand gripped a bicep. Sonny bent his head to your ear and grunted something in Italian - “Scopami, si cosi mi piaci cosi” you weren’t sure what it was but it sounded sexy as hell. Sonny’s own thrusts became erratic and soon he stiffened - one hand grabbed at your clothed breast as he released his seed into you. “That’s right, give it to me baby, give me that cream.” It was all too much and the coil in your belly snapped. You wailed Sonny’s name as your pussy clenched around his cock. Sonny groaned your name, shuddering as his release came to an end. You both laid there, still intimately connected, desperately trying to catch your own respective breaths. Your legs felt like jello and slowly you brought them back to the bed. 

Your eyes felt hazy and you were ready to drift back to sleep, when you felt your legs spread open once more. Sonny was in between your legs. “I want one more,” he rasped and before you could protest, his tongue was in between your folds. You threw your head back onto the bed, groaning as his tongue did indescribable, wonderful, magical things. You gripped his head tightly against you. Your body was overstimulated yet, you were in dire need to come again. Sonny reveled in the mix of your sweet juices and his own release. “You gonna come again for me sweet girl? Sborrami in faccia.” Sonny dove back into your folds, eating you out as if he was a starving man. You sobbed, writhing against his tongue and nose as another orgasm coursed through you. Sonny continued to lick you through your release until you finally stopped shuddering. Sonny peppered kisses along your skin, before cozying up next to you once more. You turned over to face Sonny and you placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

“I love you Sonny.” A goofy, sleepy smile graced his face. 

Holding you close, he whispered “I love you Y/N. Cazzo e stato incredible. Facciamolo ancora.”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Dimmi come te piaci scopare: tell me how you like it.
> 
> Si cosi mi piaci, cosi: Omg, you feel so good
> 
> Scopami: Fuck me.
> 
> That was amazing: Cazzo e stato incredible.
> 
> Let’s do it again: Facciamolo ancora


End file.
